hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Dana
Hurricane Dana was one of the stronger hurricanes in the 2023 hurricane season, and an intense hurricane that caused havoc in the southern united states. Hurricane Dana formed from an area of low pressure that moved across the Atlantic. On September 9th, Tropical Depression 4 formed. Not expected to strengthen due to increase in Wind Shear. The wind shear unexpectedly toned down to absolute zero, and Tropical Storm Dana came to life with winds of 65 mph immediately. Dana would then go on to intensify to a category 5 hurricane and be the 4th category 5 hurricane ever to make landfall in the United States. Surprisingly, despite the damage, there were little fatalities. Because of this, Dana was never retired. Many people rebelled against this decision, saying that Dana was simply too strong and too catastrophic not to be retired. It is still unknown to this day why Dana wasn't retired, some speculate it was because of the much worse storms later in the system, and Dana just couldn't live up to that. Meteorological History Dana formed from a tropical wave off the coast of Africa on September 1st. It was originally expected to form right away, but instead stalled in the Atlantic. Eventually, the storm started tracking close to the Caribbean. Despite the ongoing wind shear, only then did it develop into Tropical Depression 4. Tropical Storm Dana formed unusually quickly and was also very large. Dana began rapidly intensifying, despite the forecasts telling her to weaken. Eventually, on September 12th, Dana was considered a 155 mph category 4 hurricane. At this point, forecasters were noting the possibility of a Category 5 landfall. Dana as such strengthened to a Category 5 hurricane. Dana then made landfall in the Miami area, causing billions of dollars in damage. Originally supposed to stay inland and weaken over time, Dana made a sharp northward turn. Dana then started moving north west, reaching its peak pressure intensity, before weakening to a Category 3 hurricane before making landfall in North Carolina. Still a very large and powerful storm, Dana then decided to slash up the north east with brutal force. It made Direct Landfall in New Jersey as a Category 2 hurricane. Dana, then moving quick, made a half loop around the new england coast. Expected to restrengthen and hit New Jersey again, instead of hitting Jersey again, Dana became an extra tropical cyclone of her own. The extra tropical cyclone that used to be Dana then made a north turn and hit Newfoundland, before completely dissipating on September 19th. Dana was a long lived hurricane with her track, with her life lasting 19 days from start to finish. There were also multiple errors in Dana's tracking. She was never supposed to even be a tropical storm. The reason why Dana got so strong in the first place was because there was non existent wind shear. In April 2024, it was announced that Dana WON'T be retired due to the small amount of fatalities caused due to proper evacuations, Preparations Bahamas Because of the quickly intensifying Hurricane Dana, emergency relief teams were ready to help and the islands were not accepting anyone in. The many shops and resorts closed their doors and barricaded their windows, hoping for the storm to pass over. People were evacuated during the forming of Tropical Depression 4 due to its size and the slight possibility for rapid intensification. Florida Dana was a threat to Florida since the day it became a Tropical Depression. Throughout Dana's life, many hurricane warnings and tropical storm warnings were given in Florida's coast. On the day of Hurricane Dana's arrival, areas of Jacksonville to St. Augustine were under a hurricane watch, while areas of Daytona Beach to Miami were under a hurricane warning. Following the arrival of Dana, everyone in the areas of Palm Beach downwards were forced to evacuate. A state of Emergency was declared and Governor Rick Scott had a speech on the matter. Saying that people "Will Die" Over 1 million people were evacuated. Georgia Tropical Storm Warnings were in effect in counties Chatham to Camden. While tropical storm watches were in counties Charlton to Liberty. Georgia governor Nathan Deal declared a state of emergency due to the strong winds from the passing storm. South Carolina Dana trekked close to South Carolina, prompting Hurricane Warnings from Jasper to Horry. A state of emergency was issued because the projected path of the storm indicated a turn. Residents in Jasper and Charleston were evacuated inland due to the thought of a threat of storm surge. Relief teams were prepared and the Mayor of South Carolina, Stephen Benjamin had a speech on the matter, closely resembling that of Florida's speech. Though, Dana would ultimately turn away North Carolina Areas of Columbus and Brunswik were evacuated. A category 3 landfall was evident, so the whole coastline was put under a Hurricane Warning. This would be the first Category 3 landfall in North Carolina in years. There was a state of emergency issued, and over 200,000 were evacuated Delaware The counties of Kent, New Castle, and Sussex were under a Hurricane Watch due to the passing by of hurricane Dana, and a state of emergency was declared. Maryland Counties of Worcester to Cecil were under a Hurricane Watch. As the rest of the states, a state of emergency was released and the county or Worcester was evacuated. New Jersey The beaches of Ocean City, Wildwood, and Atlantic City were all evacuated and were on shut down. All of the coastal counties were under a Hurricane Warning. A state of emergency was released, and Hilary Clinton gave a speech on the dangers of Hurricane Dana to New Jersey, and New England Newfoundland Because of the quickly approaching Extratropical Cyclone Dana, Newfoundland was evacuated near the coastal cities. This would be their strongest strike since Igor in 2010, so emergency relief teams were ready to help Impact Dominican Republic Due to the storms large outer bands, some rain was brought in the Dominican Republic. Some damage was done when a lightning bolt struck a tree and it fell onto a house, killing one. Moreover, the flooding caused a car to crash into a telephone pole, crashing into another house. Thankfully, nobody died. The impacts in the Dominican Republic were around 125,000$ (USD) The Bahamas In the Bahamas, resorts were completely trashed, most notably Atlantis. An island was sunk, and there were 2 deaths. Many countries offered relief to the Bahamas, because of the overwhelming amount of damage. The Bahamas declined, and they eventually rebuilt. There was an estimated 1 billion dollars of damage in the Bahamas United States Category:Tropical Cyclone Article Category:Tropical Cyclone Articles